Question: $ {9.882 \div 81 = ?} $
${.}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${.}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }81\text{ go into }{98}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${98}\div81={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{17}$ $\text{How many times does }81\text{ go into }{178}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${178}\div81={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{16}$ $\text{How many times does }81\text{ go into }{162}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${162}\div81={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {9.882 \div 81 = 0.122} $